Don't die soon
Jake sings about how he wants his love with Eli to last forever. Lyrics ''Intro: You can hit it, hit it (Ja, ja) 1: They say true love is so overrated (Boy, what's wrong with you? What's up now?) But our love isn't dead, did you know this? (Boy, what's wrong with you? What's up now?) I'm really nice on Earth, not in Outworld (Boy, what's wrong with you? What's up now?) Is it worth it? I ask myself this often when he's home Chorus: Love is for everybody Babe, you know I'll take care your body, ja ja ja Ain't no time for us fightin', that is why I'm tryin' to retry it Yeah, we tryin' to retry it Let's deal with it, don't try to deny it Ain't no time for us fightin' So we had to sit down and apply it 2: Want me to get wetter? (Woo!) My life is so controlled by my siblings (Boy, what's wrong with you? What's up now?) Is there anybody else with these feelings, mmm? (Boy, what's wrong with you? What's up now?) Now, now, now, now Is there such a corner to get around this? (Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now) (Boy, what's wrong with you? What's up now?) (Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now) Baby, I should live my life where your heart is Before it's gone Chorus: Love is for everybody Babe, you know I'll take care your body, ja ja ja Ain't no time for us fightin', that is why I'm tryin' to retry it (Baby) Yeah, we tryin' to retry it Let's deal with it, don't try to deny it (ooh) Ain't no time for us fightin' (ja) So we had to sit down and apply it Bridge: You can love yourself 'til it stops (You can hit It, hit it, wooh) Just know you'll need someone else when it flops (You can hit it, hit it, wooh) Bring yourself near and just keep it on lock (You can hit it, hit it, wooh) Just know my love for my man will not stop (You can hit it, hit it, ja, woo) Refrain: (Rah, rah, rah) Well, Loveolas says to trust (yuh) True love won't stay in the dust (Ja) Even during days when it's tough (Yeah), love is there (ja ja ja) 'Cause if you need one thing, it's a lover (It's a lover) And it's not someone who'll throw you in the rubble (In the rubble) He'll be right there just to hug you (Just to hug you), love is there Who are you? Are you grown? (Who are you? Are you grown?) Tell me, boy, is this wrong? (Tell me, boy, is this wrong?) Love is there (Ayy, sheesh), yeah, love is there Our love is etched in stone (Our love is etched in stone), you're one of my hormones Love is there (Mmm), there Bridge: You can love yourself 'til it stops (Woo!) (You can hit It, hit it, woo) (I love you, I love you, I love you, together forever, I love you) Just know you'll need someone else when it flops (You can hit it, hit it, babe) (I love you, I love you, I love you, together forever, I love you) Bring yourself near and just keep it on lock (You can hit it, hit it, yuh) (I love you, I love you, I love you, together forever, I love you) Just know my love for my man will not stop (You can hit it, hit it, yeh) (I love you, I love you, I love you, together, I'll always be with you) No matter what, rah, rah, rah Refrain: Loveolas says to trust, yuh True love won't stay in the dust (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Even during days when it's tough (Yeah, yeah, yeah), love is there, love is there (Love is there) 'Cause if you need one thing, it's a lover And it's not someone who'll throw you in the rubble He'll be right there just to hug you, love is there Who are you? Are you grown? Tell me, boy, is this wrong? Love is there, yeah, love is there, love is there Our love is etched in stone, you're one of my hormones Love is there, ooh, there Outro:'' You can love yourself 'til it stops (You can hit it, hit it) Trivia *Jake speaks German says "Ja" in German, meaning "Yes" and pronounced as "yah".